Josh
Josh, who formed the online wrestling show NSWL (National Sumo Wrestling League) is currently signed with NSWL and OCW (under the name JZ) and is the general manager of NSWL and a former tag team champion in NSWL. NSWL (2010-present) Just Starting Josh orginally debuted in NSWL Season 1, it was in an 8-man tournament (such as "King of the RIng") to determine a champion for the newly formed show. After a lost in the Elimination Chamber (season 1) for a #1 contendership opportunity, Josh spent most of season 2 in a tag team with Dan. This tag team was the most charismatic in company history. It was known as "SES" commonly confused with "Straight Edge Society," Josh and Dan would go on to not achieve the tag team championships from Kyle and Mike. Josh was then in a few opportunities to win a #1 contendership for the NSWL title, but unfortunalty fell short. Better luck would eventually begin in season 3 Tag Team Champion and Rivalries As Season 3 rolled around, "SES" eventually decided to part there ways, then Josh formed a tag team with long time friend Nate. This tag team was named "The Dinner Kings" (named from their favorite inside jokes). With Josh's resiliency and tag team skills matched with Nate's finisher "The Dinner Bomb," The Dinner Kings became Tag Team champions after defeating Kyle and Mike. This title reign lasted 3-4 months before Kyle and Mike regained them. The Dinner Kings soon parted there ways to focus on their solo careers. Josh was then focusing on becoming NSWL Champion, but he was soon distracted by an unlikely allaince. Josh's former tag team partners Dan and Nate had formed an allaince with the sole purpose to take control of the company away from Josh. Which shocked Josh because Dan and Nate had previously were rivals. With Josh outnumbered and out of options, an unlikely ally came to aid him. Dalton (who had left the company after failing to win the NSWL title from Ryan in season 1) had came to help Josh. Josh and Dalton had a tag team match at NSWL Season 3 Wrestlemania against Dan and Nate. The winners would become the general managers of the company. Josh and Dalton were successful and defeated Nate and Dan. Josh remains the general manager while Dalton has some control of the company as well. New Beginnings Season 4 of NSWL didn't come out to be as great as Josh expected. His long time friend Dalton spoke out against him during an episode of NSWL claiming the company would be better off without him as General Manager of NSWL. After hearing this, Josh did step down from the position of GM because he thought he put personal opinions associated with business. Throughout the season, Josh looked for a new calling and what to do. He then formed a tag team with another long time best friend Nick. "Josh and Nick" would eventually go on to win the vacant tag team titles . Though things seemed to be going great, Josh still felt that he needed to deal with Dalton, so he challenged him to a Wrestlemania match to settle things once and for all. These two have never faced eachother before and this match was named the main event for Wrestemania 4 OCW (2011-present) Josh would go on to sign a contract with Online CAW Wrestling (OCW) under the Wrestling name "JZ." Josh would continue to have multiple championsips and accolades in OCW. For more info, read JZ